Such free wheels are known which possess:
An outer ring which may or may not possess an integrally produced chain toothing on its periphery. In its inner part the ring bears splines in the form of ratchets, and in its end parts two ball races for rows of balls. Toothed sprockets are fixed to its outer surface, their number varying in accordance with the number of speeds required. These sprockets are fixed to the ring by threading, keying or a combination of these two methods. In the case where the sprockets are flat and keyed to the ring, their correct mutual spacing is maintained by spacers. Rings are also known on which the sprockets are fixed in rotation and are kept properly spaced by spacers. Their immobilization in the axial direction is ensured by an auxiliary piece fixed to the ring by threading, crimping or hooping.
A star-wheel which is threaded internally in order to be able to be fixed on the hub of the bicycle wheel. A star-wheel of this type carries, in cavities made in its outer part, clicks and springs which interact with the ratchets of the ring, thus ensuring the operation of the free wheel. It also possesses a ball race for a row of balls.
A flange of lid screwed onto the star-wheel and possessing a ball race for a row of balls.
Two rows of balls which, during operation as a free wheel, permit the ring to revolve freely about the assembly formed by the star-wheel and the flange.
Such free wheels possess the disadvantage of requiring the production, on the outer part of the wheel, of keying grooves and/or of thread, and, on the central part of the sprockets, of keying notches or of thread. Moreover, when the sprockets are assembled on the ring, it is necessary to align opposite one another the keying members of the complementary pieces to be assembled.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages and to make superfluous the presence of spacers or of an auxiliary immobilization piece.